Little Harry
by ClaireMalfoy20
Summary: Severus expected a pampered brat. Not a tiny child afraid and shivering. Severitus- Warnings! Rated M for Child abuse. mentions of MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Here I am with a new project! Hope you enjoy it! However, I'm probably not going to update soon, I'm really busy with exams and all, but as soon as I'm off on vacations I'll update!**

**Enjoy!**

**Kisses!**

**Chapter 1**

Severus looked up from his plate to the mass of new students that had arrived to the Great Hall. He knew the Potter brat had arrived that year, so he looked around the eleventh years for a head of messy black hair and an arrogant face. 'Surely he is arrogant and already fat from all the food he gets'. He didn´t find him although, but he wasn´t worried. His name would be announced for the Sorting and Severus was sure he would be just like his father, arrogant and selfish. He shot a look at Albus and saw him looking for something, maybe the same boy as him, but he had a worried face. Severus raised a brow. Surely Albus was worried his little savior would be too arrogant. Severus smirked and turned to Minerva who was announcing the names. He was in time for his godson's sorting:

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!"

He looked at the blonde. He was the spitting image of his father. Elegant and cunning. Tall for his age, already looking like the perfect pureblood. He felt proud of him like he knew his parents would be. He made a mental note to owl Lucius and Cissy to tell them the news. They would be happy.

"Potter, Harry!"

Severus looked up; expecting to see the brat walking with arrogance, but nobody appeared from the crowd. Albus frowned and rose from his seat.

"Harry Potter? Harry, please come here for your sorting" nobody answered.

The first years looked at each other, trying to figure out who was Harry Potter. Severus frowned. The brat was already trying to draw attention to him. The rest of the people were dissolving in whispers. Then they made a path making a little figure stand out.

The tiny frame was shivering and was looking down. Surely a muggleborn terrified of the Giant Squid Severus thought. Then a little redhead, maybe a Weasley, gently tapped him on the shoulder and bent down to whisper something in his ear.

Then a face shot up and Severus saw the eyes.

_Lily's_ eyes.

That was Harry Potter? That was impossible! Severus was sure there was a mistake. The Potter brat was supposed to be tall, well fed, cocky and arrogant; not tiny, skinny and terrified. Maybe the Dursley's didn´t pamper him so much like Severus had thought.

The Weasley boy gently took his hand and took him to the Sorting hat. He exchanged looks with a shocked Minerva and placed Potter on the stool. Harry looked at him gratefully, not letting his hand go

"Harry, you have to drop my hand to be sorted okay? As soon as you are sorted you can take it again" reluctantly Harry dropped his friend's hand and Minerva placed the hat on his head. It fell down to the poor boy's nose, blocking his view. Minerva immediately took it, fixing it at the top of Harry's head, before the boy fell into a panic attack.

One minute later, with everyone waiting, the hat shouted:

"Gryffindor!"

Ron Weasley sighed with relief. At least he had a chance to be with Harry, he didn´t want to leave him alone, the little one seemed so scared. Ron understood then his brothers and their over protectiveness, he now felt the same for Harry, and he already was like a little brother for him, someone he had to protect.

Harry looked up to Minerva and Ron expectantly and they motioned him to the Gryffindor table. Ron found his brother Percy in the crowd and whispered to Harry to go to him. Percy understood and stood up to pick Harry and take him to their table. Harry was trembling embarrassed and scared and when he sat down he looked down at his lap and didn´t raise his head.

Ron looked up at the Deputy Headmistress and asked:

"Professor, do you think you could sort me already? I don´t want to leave him alone" Minerva looked up at Dumbledore who instantly nodded. Ron sat down on the stool and, as soon as the hat touched his head it shouted:

"Gryffindor!"

Minerva barely had time to take the hat off the kid's head before he practically flew to the Gryfindor table where a distressed Harry was waiting for him in Percy´s arms, trying to avoid looking at all that people. Ron took Harry's hand in his and soon the little brunette was breathing normally again. Soon the noise got louder; sign that all the people was involved on their own business.

At the professor's table Albus, Minerva and Severus exchanged glances. This was really weird. Harry Potter was not what they were expecting. Albus dismissed everyone as soon as he could and motioned Minerva and Severus to follow him. Leaving the Great Hall, he saw Harry still in Percy's arms, with Ron by his side, in direction to the Gryffindor tower. The brunette had his face hidden completely in the prefect´s chest and was still shivering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that Albus!?" an enraged Severus asked.

"Albus I told it was a bad idea to leave Harry with those horrid muggles!" said Minerva.

Albus looked haunted. If he had known Harry would turn up like that he wouldn't have left him with the Dursleys. Just with looking at the boy he knew he would regret that decision for the rest of his life.

Severus for his part didn't know what to think. He was expecting a noisy arrogant brat, confident and with high self esteem. In his place was a tiny, insecure, scared little kid who looked like he was seven instead of eleven years old. This was not what he had imagined the child of James Potter would be.

"He looked really attached to the Weasley boy" interjected Minerva "Maybe he will take good care of him, until he gets comfortable in this environment."

"We can only hope" said Albus "However, I want you two to keep an eye in him for now. Anything that happens you report it to me."

Severus left the Headmaster's office deeply troubled. It seemed that all he had thought was wrong in all levels. He turned to Minerva and saw a determined look on her face:

"Severus, I think we need to pay a visit to those Dursley's…just to see how they are don't you think?" she finished with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Harry, my bed is this one; the one over here next to mine is yours." Ron explained to Harry the bed arrangements. Percy had to leave to do prefect rounds, and reluctantly left them on their own.

The other 3 first years were already changing into their pajamas and getting into bed. Ron helped Harry find some pajamas to use. He scowled when he looked at them: they had holes all over them and looked 4 sizes too big. He sighed and passed them on to Harry. He wished he could lend him some but he had only brought one pair. Maybe he could ask his mother to make some for Harry. In the meantime he got into his pajamas hoping Harry would do the same. But when he turned around, ready to get to bed, he saw the little brunette gripping the fabric with a tight fist, looking around in panic. Ron frowned and suddenly understood. He was afraid to get changed in front of the others. What had his relatives done to make him feel so insecure?

"Harry, would you like to get changed in the bathroom? No one will look at you, don't worry" Harry's features lit up and he practically ran to the bathroom. Five minutes later he emerged already changed, trying to stop them from falling. Ron smiled sadly at him, and motioned the little one to his bed.

Harry got into the bed and sat on top of the covers, looking at Ron expectantly. Ron sighed and helped him to get under them. He was getting more surprised by the minute. Although they were almost the same age, Harry seemed to be much smaller and less mature. He looked so…helpless and innocent.

With Harry tucked in and ready to sleep, Ron turned around to get into his own bed, when a small hand caught his arm. He turned back to see Harry looking at him with wide scared eyes.

"W-would you please stay with me? I'm scared"

"Of course Harry, don't worry." Ron got into bed with Harry. He looked at the others and they nodded at him understanding a little of the situation.

Harry snuggled into the sheets and Ron's warmth. Here he felt safe. He felt like the Dursleys couldn´t reach him here.

Ron wrapped his arms around his new friend protectively. He wouldn´t let any harm come to this little boy. And he would find out what had happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers! Here I come with a new chapter!**

**Please note that I do not know many things about child abuse. I've read many fics about it, but this is my first attempt. Constructive criticcism will be welcome, flames are NOT. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. If I did Harry will be with Draco, giving him many kids. **

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning found Harry curled into a little ball in Ron's arms. The read head was snoring quietly next to him and Harry smiled a little. Maybe this could be his first friend. He felt safe with him.

He took a look around the room. The other three were still asleep. He wondered if they would be kind with him like Ron. He hoped so.

Ron woke up to the sound of the shower. He noticed the other side of the bed was empty and thought his new friend was on the shower. He smiled softly thinking about the little brunette. But then he frowned. It was evident that his family didn´t treat him well. Who could he tell? Maybe McGonagall as she was the head of house. And Dumbledore, because he was the director. Yes, that was what he was going to do. He hoped they could help.

He was deep in thought when Harry stepped out of the shower, practically drowning in the big fluffy towel. Ron chuckled and saw Harry looking at him expectantly.

"You can get in now. Sorry if I took so long" the little one said blushing.

"Don't worry Harry. The others aren´t even awake yet. I'm going in now, will you be okay?" Harry nodded, still blushing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they went down for breakfast Harry was trembling. The entire normalcy he felt when waking up had disappeared into the large crowd that filled the Great Hall. The little one looked up at his redheaded friend in fear with his large green eyes. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Going back to the dorm sounded like a good idea.

Ron looked down when he felt a trembling hand grab his sleeve. Harry was terrified like the night before. He sighed. He had hoped Harry would be better than yesterday but it seemed that the remains of the damage were still fresh. He located his brother Percy among the crowd of Gryffindors and whispered to Harry:

"Do you remember my brother Percy from yesterday? Would you like if we ate breakfast with him?" Harry nodded eagerly and walked to the prefect who received them with open arms. Harry sat timidly in his lap and ate a few bites of food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy Weasley was eager to start his duty as a prefect. To guide the young minds into the path of knowledge. But when he saw the tiny brunette clutching desperately to his brother, he focused only on him and his heart broke when he saw the terrified green eyes. Something in his heart turned and he knew he would give anything to make that little boy smile again.

When his little brother looked at him for help he was fast to answer his plea. He took the little boy in his arms and felt him stiffen. Percy frowned. He took a closer look to the shivering bundle in his arms. he was very tiny for an eleven years old. He could only feel skin and bones under his arms. hadn´t Headmaster Dumbledore made sure that the savior of the wizarding worlds stayed in a family that could properly raise him? Maybe that family was struggling with money. But his family was far from rich and his brothers and he looked well fed and happy. What had happened to Harry to leave him like this? Percy felt useless. The only thing he could do was stroke his hair and try to protect him from the curios eyes of the people in the Great Hall. He resolved to do more in the near future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus arrived early to the Great Hall. He wanted to take a look at little Harry when he went down. Maybe after a good night sleep he was better. He took a look at Minerva and saw her anguish look. She was exactly like him. And Albus had bags under his eyes; he looked his age for an instance. The amount of abuse suffered by Harry spoke by itself when they had noticed it the first time they had looked at him. Severus would be damn if he allowed Harry to go back to those wretched muggles.

The door opened and a redhead made his entrance, a little brunette at his side, again shivering. Severus, Minerva and Albus shared a worried look. The time to intervene had come. After the visit to the Dursleys (leaving Albus conveniently out of it) it was time to decide where would be Harry staying. But for that they had to talk to the little child. He looked towards the Gryffindor table and saw Harry eating a few bits of breakfast sitting in the lap of Percy Weasley, with the youngest Weasley by their side. Maybe those two could be of help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first day of school passed really quickly for Harry and Ron. Harry preferred to sit at the back of the class. He stood with his head down all day, only raising it when spoke directly and he was trembling the whole time, clutching to Ron for dear life. By the time dinner had come he was on the verge of a panic attack. Before entering the Great Hall Ron looked out for his brother desperately and with a worried look, motioned him to come.

"Percy please, I don't know what to do" Ron looked down at Harry who had is tiny hands fisting Ron's school robes; his head buried in his friend's shoulder. Percy knelt down and gently took Harry's head out of Ron's shoulder:

"Harry, little one, look at me. Everything is fine okay? We don't have to eat at the Great Hall. How about dinner in my rooms? How does that sound?" A teary face showed up nodding slightly. Percy opened his arms and soon a crying Harry was gripping his robes, his arms around Percy's neck.

"Shh, Harry, everything is going to be fine. Can you tell us why are you trembling like a leaf?" Percy asked rubbing the raven haired's back. Ron looked helplessly at his friend and brother.

"I'm sc-cared. I-I don't wan't t-to go back to th-the Dursleys" Harry managed to answer.

"The Dusleys are your relatives? The ones who left you like this?" Percy was nearly exploding with rage. Harry nodded weakly. Percy stood up determined. He picked up Harry, his little legs around his waist and Ron looked up at him

"Okay, this is what we are going to do. We are going to see Professor McGonagall. She will know what to do , okay Harry?" Harry looked at him, nervous, but nodded.

The three made their way to Professor McGonagall's office. The woman let them in instantly, sensing what was all about.

"Please sit. I'll ask for some tea and I'll firecall Severus and Albus." Harry tensed but Percy calmed him down rubbing circles in his back. The little one hadn´t let him go. Minerva smiled sadly at them and left to make the tea and make some calls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Albus, is Severus with you?" Minerva's head appeared in the fire

"Minerva dear, yes. Do you need something?" the two men looked at her expectantly.

"Percy and Ron Weasley are here. With little Harry-" she hadn´t finished when the two men were fighting to get to the fireplace first.

When they got to Minerva's office stumbling, she was waiting for them, an eyebrow raised:

"Okay gentlemen the time has come for us to intervene"


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Hello my readers! I'm so sorry for the mistake earlier. I hope this fix it.**_  
_**So, new chapter. Here I'm introducing mpreg. For those who don't like it, sorry for not announcing it, it was a spare of the moment. **_  
_**Dsclaimer: I dn't own any of this**_  
_**Enjoy!**_  
_**Kisses!**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Harry?" Severus approached the little one buried in Percy's robes. Big green eyes peeked out of the black robes to look at the man.  
"A-Are you here to t-take me out of here?" Harry was sure his time here was out. They had figured out what a freak he was and they were coming to take him away.  
"No sweetie why would you say that?" McGonagall asked him gently.  
"B-Because you realized I-I'm a f-freak" the poor thing was now right down sobbing. Percy tightened his hold on him while Ron hugged him from behind.

"No, little one, listen to me" Albus interjected "We will never take you away from here. That's not why we are here" Harry raised his head again looking at the man fearfully but curiously.  
Severus was pained to see the state the little one was in. His relatives had left him like this? Why would they do that? To willingly harm an innocent child. It was inbelievable.  
"Harry, honey. We need to know. You relatives, do they hurt you?" Harry froze in Percy's arms. He so desperately wanted to tell them. Bur he knew the consecuences would be horrible. He would return to the Dursley's and the punishment would be worse.  
Ron was sobbing. How didn't he realize how bad was it? He couldn't be able to live if his parents were to him like the Dursley's were to Harry.  
"Little one, you need to know nothing you tell us will get out of this room, and you'll never go back to your relatives. That will happen over my dead body." Severus took his chin and raised his head to look at him. He was lost in those green eyes, so much like Lily's He still hated her but he couldn't hate this, _her_, little one. It was James's child after all too. He vowed right then to take care of him like he was his own.  
"R-Really? You won't send me back there?" there was a little spark of hope in his face and Severus could only nod before he had his arms full. The little bundle curled up against him hugging him and whispering "thank you's" nonstop. Minerva was crying on Albus's robes and Ron was huggin his brother, sobbing on his shoulder. Percy looked helpless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was curious. Who was the little one that was so scared? He had seen him at the sorting and for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about him. well he emknew/em who he was: Harry Potter. But he had expected something else: someone confident, healthy, rival worthy. Not a little child afraid of his own shadow. What had happened to him to leave him like this?

He would find out and then he would make friends with the little one. He had seen him with Weasley. Maybe the redhead wouldn´t be so bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long talk, the two Weasleys took Harry with them to Gryffindor tower, the brunette sleeping exhausted in Percy's arms.  
What they had heard left the three teachers shaking. They had let Harry go to sleep with the promise of a physical check up the next morning. Minerva still had tears in her eyes and Albus wasn´t better. They were all blaming themselves.  
"How didn't we notice? We should've checked on him." Severus was devastated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Percy arrived at the entrance to the first years's rooms. Ron entered first and motioned Percy to Harry's bed. Percy sat down on the bed and tried to disentangle himself from the death like grip. That awoke Harry  
"W-Where am I? Percy? Ron? Where are we?" He looked so innocent just there in his arms, Percy didn't want to let him go.  
"We are in our rooms Harry. It's time to sleep. Do you want to sleep with me like last night?" Harry smiled shyly at Ron, but turned to Percy  
"W-Would you sleep with us? You feel s-safe." He dropped his head, he knew Percy wouldn't want that.

"Of course Harry, let me get my things from my room and I'll be back okay?" he looked knowingly at Ron, trusting his little brother to take care of Harry, and rushed to his room to take his necessities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/span/p

Ron looked at Harry and smiled down at him. The poor thing was still shaking even in his exhaustion.  
"Okay buddy, let's get into our pajamas and wait for Percy okay?" Harry nodded and again went to the bathroom. He returned with his oversized hand me downs and again Ron vowed to give him new ones.  
"I'm read-dy Ron" although he felt completely safe in this place, Harry was still fighting his stutter. Maybe his new friends would help him.  
Percy returned in that moment in deep burgundy red pajamas and black slippers. He chuckled at Ron's red and gold's and frowned and the big cloths Harry was wearing. He looked at Ron who shook his head almost imperceptibly. They would talk about that in the morning.  
Percy looked at the bed and frowned. Although Harry was very small and Ron wasn´t tall for his age either, the three of them in that bed would be uncomfortable. Si he raised his wand and made it bigger. Ron and Harry looked amazed at that. Percy sat down on the bed and made himself comfortable with one little child at each side. Ron took his left and Harry took his right. They placed their heads on Percy's chest and in no time the three were sleeping soundly.

"For the first time in many years, little Harry had a night with no nightmares. /span/p

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Severus was in his chambers, drinking his second glass of firewhisky.

He hadn´t thought about him for ten years; ten long years.

Everyone thought he hated James and that he was in love with Lily. The fact was he was in love with _James_

_James Potter._

When he had married Lily, Severus had started to hate her. He knew there had to be something for James to marry her. Severus had never told James about his feelings for him, but the night before they were to marry, James had approached him. he never spoke an "I love you" out loud, but just with looking into those hazel eyes, Severus knew he would be the owner of James's heart.  
James had given him his virginity that night. Severus had tried to convey his feelings for James while making love to him. Then James had walk away in the dawn, with a limp, a sad smile and a marriage to attend.

Severus had seen little of him since then. When he had heard of the prophecy, he had begged the Dark Lord to spare James. He didn´t care about Lily.  
But James had died. 


End file.
